Siblings
by kyoruxhibana
Summary: AU. A bunch of one-shots taking place in a universe where Satoshi/Ash isn't an only child. Includes Games, Pokemon Special Manga, and Anime characters.
1. Introducing the siblings! Satoshi's life

**Author: **Hibana

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon. OTL Wish I did though.

**Warnings: **OOC, Japanese name usage.

**Notes: **Because I lost the first chapter. Lol and I forgot what was in this chapter, it will probably be completely different from how it was before. Satoshi = Ash, Shigeru Ookido = Gary Oak

Ages:

Red- 19

Reddo – 17

Fire – 14

Satoshi - 12

**A Morning With the Siblings**

* * *

"Sato-chan~!" A voice called from downstairs, "Time to get up!"

Satoshi sat up and rubbed his eyes trying to get rid of the sleepiness.

"Cha~" a voice next to him yawned.

"If I have to get up then so do you Pikachu." He muttered as he rubbed the back of Pikachu's ears.

He stretched a bit more before hopping off the bed and walking to his closet. Pulling out his clothes he walked outside into the hallway. Pikachu followed closely behind him as he entered the bathroom.

While it may seem strange to some, Satoshi and Pikachu had a very close bond. In fact, the electric mouse often took baths with him. (Something which worried his older brothers daily. After all Pikachu was an _electric_ mouse). After showering and drying himself he felt more awake.

"Yosh!" Satoshi exclaimed after examining himself in the mirror, "I'm all ready."

He was wearing a white undershirt with a white collared shirt. Over that was a black vest with a bright yellow strip in the middle going horizontal. Putting on his fingerless gloves he looked down at Pikachu.

"Ready to grab some breakfast?"

"Chuu~"

Upon exiting the small bathroom he was greeted by a figure.

"Red-oniisama!(1)" Satoshi exclaimed as he engulfed the taller man in a hug.

Red was the oldest of the siblings. His hair was black and unlike his siblings was straight and short. He wore a black shirt, an open red and white jacket, and blue jeans.

"Morning, Sato-chan," Red greeted back as he ruffled the younger sibling's hair and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Where's Aka?" Satoshi asked, looking around his older brother. Aka was Red's Pikachu and had been his partner since as long as Satoshi could remember.

"Bed."

"Oh, shall we go get breakfast then? Fire-niichan will be mad if we are late again!"

"Ah."

* * *

"Look who finally decided to join the land of the living." A person teased as he ruffled Satoshi's hair.

"Red-niisan!(2)" Satoshi pouted, "I wasn't asleep for that long. Besides Red-oniisama just woke up too!"

Red, or Reddo, was the second oldest sibling. He had short black hair like Red's except for three spikes that stuck upwards. He like Red wore a black shirt and an open red and white jacket with blue jeans.

"Red-oniisama doesn't count. He's always sleeping." Reddo pointed out.

"Red-niisan!" Satoshi pouted he never could win and argument against his brother.

"Morning, Sato-chan," Another voiced piped in, "Red-oniisama, and Red-niisan. Breakfast is ready."

"Good morning, Fire-niichan!(3)" Satoshi chirped. Forgetting about his conversation with Reddo, he ran over to the kitchen and helped Fire carry some of the plates to the table.

"Thanks Sato-chan," Fire ruffled his younger brother's hair.

"Anytime Fire-niichan!" Satoshi grinned.

Fire was the third child of the family. Unlike his siblings though his hair was a lighter brown and was more wavy than straight. He wore a black shirt, a zippered jacket, and blue jeans. Taking off his pink apron with a big red heart in the middle (a gift that Reddo had bought stating that it just screamed 'Fire-chan wear me~!') He sat down and began to eat.

"Uwaah~ Fire-niichan's cooking is really good today!" Satoshi commented as he scarfed down another pancake, "Don't you agree Pikachu?"

"Chaa~" the little mouse purred in agreement.

"This really is good today, Fire-chan. Did you try out a new recipe?" Reddo asked popping another pancake in his mouth.

"Yeah. Think I should add it to the menu?" Fire asked nervously.

"It's delicious. You should," Red agreed as he ate some more.

"If Red-oniisama says so, then I will. Will you help me later with figuring out the price, Red-niisan?"

"Sure."

* * *

After finishing the delicious meal, Reddo and Red cleaned up the plates.

"Well I have to go, I promised Yellow-chan that I would go fishing with her today," Reddo exclaimed as he placed his hat backwards on his head. Swooping down he picked up Pika and ran out the door.

"Crap," Fire began, "I forgot I promised to meet with Leaf-chan today. I have to leave now. See you guys later!" And with that Fire was out the door with Chu(5) trailing behind him.

"Did you want to do so-, I mean are you going out too, Red-oniisama?" Satoshi asked his remaining brother.

"Ah."

"Okay. Be careful Red-oniisama! The mountains can get cold so make sure you don't freeze! And don't forget to come home this time or I'll send Green-anchan to get you!" (6)

"Ah. Bye Sato-chan," Red gave his younger brother a hug before heading out and closed the door with Aka managing to jump on his shoulder beforehand.

"I guess it's just you and me today Pikachu," Satoshi felt his shoulders slump. He really wanted to spent time with one of his brothers too. It had been years since all four of them were home together and to think he was looking forward to it too.

"Once again, I'm left all alone," he muttered. They were always leaving him behind. While it wasn't easy being the brother of two former champions and the current champion(7) he didn't mind. He in fact looked up to them and had worked hard in his travels to live up to their reputations. But for some reason he always seemed to fall short. He couldn't help but wonder what his brothers thought. Did they think he was a failure?

"Pika pii. Pikachu! Chuu, Pika!" Pikachu squeaked as it brought its paw up to pat Satoshi's shoulder.

"Thanks Pikachu. You are right, what's important is that we are all home right? And we are all together. Thanks I feel much better, Pikachu," Satoshi brought his partner to a hug, "Well shall we bother 'Geru today? I'm sure he's doing something interesting."

"Chaa~!" the mouse squeaked in agreement.

Walking towards the kitchen he spotted two colorful bento boxes and a note. Making his way towards them he examined the boxes. One of them was blue and the other was purple. Picking up the note he read through it. After rereading it several times he couldn't help but feel a tinge of happiness. Satoshi felt giddy and he couldn't keep the grin that had somehow appeared off his face. Packing both of the bento boxes into his bag he looked down at Pikachu. "Let's go to 'Geru's place!" he exclaimed.

The sun was shining bright in the sky. And as Satoshi bathed in the sunlight he couldn't help but continuing to smile. Because no matter what his brothers cared, and that was enough for him. He definitely wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

_Sato-chan,_

_Sorry I can't spend time with you today __m( _ _ )m, but don't worry I'll be sure to spend time with you tomorrow. In the meantime please accept my apology in the form of a Bento. I made all your favorites. __(=´∇__=)__ I even made an extra one if you decide to go bother Shigeru. Make sure to have fun today.(^v^) _

_Wah~ Sorry Sato-chan. (-__人__-;)__I'll catch a lot of fish for you, to make up not spending time with you today. Later on you and I can get some training done together. I mean you are so strong! I'm proud of you. See you when I get back!_

_Be careful. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything. I'll make sure to go on that Picnic that I promise we would do. Love you._

_ ~From your (wonderful) Brothers_

* * *

(1) This Red is from HGSS. Oniisama means older brother (a more respectful way to say it.)

(2) This Red is from the Pokemon Manga special. However, because he has the same exact name as Red, his nickname is Reddo (the Romanization of Red in Japanese). Both Satoshi and Fire will call him Red and tack on the niichan after his name. Red (HGSS) calls him Reddo though.

(3) Fire is from FRLG. Midori though will often call him Faiyaa (which is just the Romanization of his name)

(4) Because all four own Pikachu's they each have different names. Aka is Red's Pikachu. He didn't seem like the creative type, hence the self-explanatory name. Pika is Reddo's Pikachu like in the Manga. Chu is Fire's Pikachu which was named by Leaf. And Satoshi's Pikachu will just be known as Pikachu like in the anime.

(5)In HGSS Red spends his time in a mountain and you have to go there to challenge him. In this fic, he continues to spend time there.

(6 )Red won first, but got bored of being champion and went to challenge the Jouto league. During this time Reddo came and became the new champion. He too got bored and continued on to the Jouto league. Fire came next and beat the Elite four. However, upon beating them, he rejected the offer to stay champion and continued traveling. It was at this point that the Elite four changed to the one in HGSS. Red came back after Green (still sour that he lost the first time around) recommended he challenge the new Elite four, beat the new Elite four and decided to stay champion. He relocated to the mountains instead.

(7) The first Paragraph is written by Fire. Because Leaf rubbed off on to him, he finds himself using emoticons in everything. The second one is written by Reddo. It's in his personality to use emoticons. The last one is written by Red. He finds using Emoticons too troublesome. The (Wonderful) was probably written in by Reddo.

So how was it? Sorry if it is completely different from before. I honestly don't remember what I wrote. I know though that I wanted to express that Satoshi probably has issues with being alone. Which is why you will always see him traveling with friends. Each chapter is its own story so there will be no connection between chapters. The overall background story will be connected though. If's it's a bit dull in the beginning I apologize. The beginning chapters will just be used to set the background and introduce the characters.

Please R&R :)


	2. Introducing the siblings! Fire's life

**Author:** Hibana

**Disclaimer:** I wish it was mine. I really do.

**Warnings:** Some OOCs, unbetaed

**Notes:** Still using Japanese names. /sigh And for some reason gliched and replaced the first chapter too... And I lost the first chapter ;~; Anybody saved it and want to send it~? :D

Story 2: Fire-kun's life

* * *

It was a bright and beautiful day. There didn't seem to be a cloud in the sky. The Pidgeys were chirping and the Rattatas were running around enjoying the weather. Overall it was what one would call a beautiful day in Masara Town. However, in a small restaurant located in the heart of Masara Town, Fire just wanted to shoot something (or someone).

Fire stifled another groan as the customer decided to complain to him. Honestly this was the 5th customer in the span of 2 hours! Why do the stupid people always come when the sun is up? Why couldn't the smart people come? Why couldn't th-

"Hey! Are you listening?" the irritated customer shouted, cutting off the rest of Fire's thought.

"Yes Ma'am," Fire responded straightening himself upright.

"Hmph. As I was saying this place is the worst!"

Fire groaned. Did the customer really have to complain to him?

"And may I ask why?" A voice cut in sparing Fire from any more of the torture he was subjugated to.

"Your lighting for one. It's to dim," the customer pointed to one of the lights, "and on top of that this place is filled with Pokemon. It's impossible to get any peace around here!"

"I see. Well the lighting as far as I see isn't much of a problem since there is quite a lot of sun shining illuminating the place," the voice responded.

Upon looking up Fire blinked before realizing that the voice belonged to Red-niisan. Why the hell was Red-niisan even here in the first place?

"Hmph. That's still no excuse. Back in the Isshu region every restaurant was bright!" The woman argued.

Fire pinched the bridge of his nose. Really, what was this woman's problem? "If you haven't noticed you aren't in the Isshu region anymore," he muttered.

Reddo looked at Fire amused for a moment, before turning to address the woman. "I'm sorry that our restaurant hasn't satisfied you, however we are in quite a rural area. The Kantou region isn't as technological reliant as the Isshu region I'm afraid. We tend to enjoy nature much more," Reddo finished plastering one of his fake, but still bright, customer service smiles.

The woman frowned. "Well this place is still so…so _uncivilized_."

Fire felt himself twitch, honestly, what was this woman's problem! Reddo smiled at the woman and took a bow, "In that case Ma'am, may I suggest eating at this wonderful restaurant in Tokiwa?"

"I think I will! I suggest you guys improve this place. I doubt you will get many customers at this rate," she replied and walked out the door.

Fire slumped on to the stool he had been sitting on.

"Wow, are most of the customers here like that?" Reddo asked staring at where the lady once was.

"Normally no. But for some reason today seems to be an exception," Fire responded dejectedly.

"Wanna close for dinner?" Reddo suggested taking pity on his younger sibling.

"Yeah, I think I will. Those last customers were a pain."

"Alright, I'll clean up, go out and enjoy yourself," Reddo smiled while shooing away Fire.

* * *

It felt weird Fire realized after exiting the small restaurant. Ever since their mom, Hanako, left for the Oore Region to visit their father, he had yet to close early.(1) It was after all his mother's precious restaurant(2) and being the only one out of the siblings with the ability to cook, he took it upon himself to keep it running. After all he wouldn't want to let down his mother. But now that he had some freedom, he had no idea what he should do with it.

After stopping by home to pick up Chu, he headed for the forest. Taking out his Xtransceiver(3) he called his friend.

"Fire-kun~!" a girl called out from the Xtransceiver.

"Leaf-chan," Fire greeted back.

"What's up? Ran into trouble at the restaurant? Need me to work for you? Found a girlfriend? Or maybe…a boyfriend? Or maybe even a -"

"Actually, Red-niisan is cleaning up since we decided to close early. I have some free time right now, wanna do something?" Fire asked cutting her off before she asked anymore weird questions.

"Act-" Leaf began only to be cut off.

"Yo~ Faiyaa-chan~!" A new voice cut in as the Xtransceiver showed a boy on his screen. "What's this about doing something with Leaf-chan~? How cold. You weren't going to invite me at all? I thought we were best pals too!" he pouted.

"Shut. Up. Midori.(4)" Fire growled. He really hated his childhood rival sometimes. He was so irritating! "And don't call me 'chan'. Besides you annoy me. Why would I want to hang out with you?"

"But it suits you~ Don't worry though, Leaf-chan and I are actually on our way to meet you. We'll be right there."

"How did you even know I called her? Better yet, how do you even know where I am? Stalker."

"How rude Faiyaa-chan. I was actually sitting next to her when you called~," Midori responded, "And besides unlike you, I like to keep track of where my two most favorite people in the world are~!"

"So you are a stalker then. An annoying one too."

"Ah~ Fire-kun is so Tsundere-like," Leaf sighed happily, "Although I wouldn't mind seeing Fire-kun act more dere~."

"Leaf-chan…" Fire groaned. Why were his childhood friends so weird? And he was not a Tsundere! He really did find Midori annoying. It wasn't like he cared about him…

* * *

In the end they had ended up going shopping. Leaf needed some new clothes and some proteins. Midori needed paint, glue, soda pop, shiny stone, heart scale and an Everstone. Apparently he was planning an elaborate prank on his siblings.(5) Why he needed such random objects was beyond Fire's understanding. So they had ended up going every place in search of the items. At which point Fire was really glad that he had taught one of his Pokemon fly.

* * *

After his rather eventful time shopping with his childhood friends, Fire found himself flying back to the restaurant.

"Irrashaimase!" a voice greeted him as he entered the restaurant.

"What?" Fire looked around confused. Wasn't the restaurant supposed to be closed? So why was it bustling with people?

"Ara~ It's Fire-niichan!" Satoshi greeted as he hugged his older brother, "How was today? Did you have fun?"

"Ah. Sato-chan? What's going on? I thought the restaurant was supposed to be closed?"

"Actually Red-niisan decided to leave the restaurant open after you left. He wanted to give you a break since Fire-niichan is always working so hard! And even Red-oniisama, Green-anchan(6) and Nanami-nee(7) came to help!" Satoshi beamed.

"Welcome back Fire-chan. Did you enjoy your break?" Reddo asked after putting down a bunch of empty dishes into the sink for Red to wash.

"Yeah…" Fire answered continuing to look around. Nanami-nee was the chef as she was cooking all the orders that Red-niisan and Sato-chan took. Red-oniisama, who really wasn't the greatest cook, was doing the dishes. Green-anchan was assisting Nanami-nee in the kitchen. Overall they somehow managed to get a system going.

"Welcome back Fire-chan. I hope you don't mind me using your kitchen." Nanami greeted from the kitchen, "Your recipes are amazing and so complex! I'm surprised you can do this alone. I needed Green-kun's help for most of these."

"Er…it's nothing really Nanami-nee. Besides, mama ran this restaurant all by herself too. So it's not really a big deal…besides it never was this packed before." Fire gestured to the now full restaurant.

"Sorry about that Fire," Green apologized, "they are all my…_fangirls_." He let out a shudder after saying that word.

* * *

Soon it was closing time and both Nanami and Green headed home with the promise that if Fire needed help again, they would be glad to help.

"Finally. I thought that it would never clear out," Reddo muttered as he collapsed onto one of the chairs.

"I know! It's amazing how much fans Green-anchan has! Even Nanami-nee was surprised," Satoshi chirped as he took a seat next to Reddo.

"Um Red-niisan…thanks for today," Fire felt himself blush after saying those words.

"No problem. Besides you work too hard. It's alright to ask help from us too! We are your brothers. And we are in this together, okay?" Reddo grinned, "and besides after that lady anyone would need a break."

"Lady?" Red questioned.

"Yeah get this Red-oniisama," Reddo began.

Fire smiled to himself. Despite it starting as a pretty crappy day, it actually turned out great. Tomorrow, he would make a big thank you breakfast for them to show just how much he appreciated what they did for him. Because in the end his siblings knew how to make his day.

* * *

(1) Since Satoshi's dad isn't mentioned (except in episode 2) I decided to make him a researcher who is currently working at the lab in Oore/Orre (from the Colosseum XD game) which is why he is never home.

(2) In Takeshi Shudou's novelization Hanako really does run the only restaurant in Masara/Pallet Town

(3) Because even if they aren't in the Isshu/Unova I'd imagine that everyone uses the latest technology for communicating.

(4) Because there are actually 3 Greens I plan to use. So for certain purposes, the rival, Green from FRLG will be called Midori which just means Green.

(5) The Ookido Siblings in order of age are Nanami (known as Daisy to the dub audience) Green (HGSS), Guriin (Pokemon Special Manga), Midori (FRLG), and Shigeru (anime)

(6) Because Green is Red's childhood friend he is naturally older than Reddo, Fire, and Satoshi. So they call him Green-anchan. Anchan means older brother.

(7) And Nanami is the oldest so they use "Nee" for her meaning older sister.

My endings are just plain horrible. -_- Actually this chapter was rewritten 5 times. Each time, being something completely different. In the end it still came out bad OTL. And yes in my mind Fire is a Tsundere~ With Leaf being a fangirl(?) and Midori is an idiot. Such a weird trio of friends. And I like the idea of Fire being a cook and helping out his mom's restaurant while she is away. Was able to introduce more characters in this chapter then I had originally planned. Hopefully this explained a little of where their mom is and about their dad. As for the lateness of this chapter…I have no viable excuse. Except I have major writer's block. A major one.

I have read all your reviews though. Thanks for all the wonderful comments All requests will be done eventually. You can count on it! As always please R&R~


End file.
